Types of Ninja
In LEGO's Ninjago theme, the Ninja wear a variety of outfits, denoting various forms and ranks they take over the course of the story. These types mean various things to the consumer, although these changes in appearance are not particularly important, save in the actual spinner game, where they have different levels of Spinjitzu Power. Original In the first pilot episode, Cole, Jay, and Zane were also seen wearing pure black versions of the basic outfit, presumably for stealth training under Sensei Wu, and unknowingly for Kai's final test to becoming a ninja. The standard Ninja outfit features a simple gi, with the color of the gi corresponding with the wearer's element. There are three ropes being used as a belt, with the fastener bearing the symbol of the wearer's element as well. The outfit also includes a mask that covers the entire head, with a small slit for the eyes. In the cartoon, the masks appear to be attached to the gi like hoods, as the Ninja are seen pulling them up from behind when going on a mission. Several other color variations on the basic ninja uniform appeared in the show, including a variant of the Green Ninja suit (essentially the ZX suit without the shoulder armor or headpiece), Zane's pink gi from "Can of Worms," and the "Brown Ninja" hood periodically worn by Dareth. In the Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners game, the basic ninja have 1000 SP: 400 SP in their dominant element, and 300 SP in two other elements. Black Ninja.png|Zane, Jay, and Cole in their first ninja suits Kai.png|Kai Jay.png|Jay ColeFinal.png|Cole Zane.png|Zane Dragon eXtreme The DX Ninja ('D'ragon e'X'''treme Ninja), wear ninja suits with the image of their respective elemental dragons on it. The dragons are positioned on the right side of the suits - their heads and front claws visible on the shirts and their tails coiling around the front of the pants - and each is breathing their elemental breath (Cole's Earth Dragon breathes Earth; Zane's Ice Dragon breathes Ice; Jay's Lightning Dragon breathes Lightning; and Kai's Fire Dragon breathes Fire). Their elemental symbols are now present on the backs of their suits, along with their individual name. Their Spinners are gold, with smaller details in the color of their element. In order to achieve this rank they must completely tame and understand their Elemental Dragons. In the cartoon, the Ninja gain these uniforms when they ally with the elemental dragons in order to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the Underworld. After their adventures there, they mainly wore their normal outfits until they received their new ZX suits. Lloyd's DX suit was not seen in the cartoon, and only available in minifigure form with a promotional product. Unlike the other Ninja, his suit has shoulder pads, and a head mask similar to his ZX variant (without the silver three-pronged piece). In the ''Spinjitzu Spinners game, DX Ninja have 1100 SP: 500 SP in their dominant element, 300 SP in a secondary element, 200 SP in a tertiary element, and 100 SP in the final element. KaiDX.png|Kai DX|link=Kai JayDX.jpg|Jay DX Cole DX.png|Cole DX Zane2.png|Zane DX njo108.jpg|Lloyd DX Kendo The Kendo Ninja wear their regular color-coded gis under gray armor similar to that of Samurai X. Instead of cloth masks, they wear helmets similar to those used in fencing, with a grate-like mask that protects their faces. In the series, Kendo gear is used during the Ninja's training exercises. The Ninja also wear color-coded bandanas under their helmets, and their armor is slightly more detailed and darker in color. In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, Kendo Ninja have 1000 SP: 300 SP in two elements, and 200 SP in the other two elements. Kai Kendo.png|Kendo Kai Jay Kendo.png|Kendo Jay Cole Kendo.png|Kendo Cole Zane Kendo.png|Kendo Zane Zen eXtreme The ZX ('Z'en e'X'''treme) Ninja wear gis and cloth masks similar to their normal outfits, but with the addition of armor on various parts of their body. The armor design varies between ninja, but all have a three-pronged piece on the "foreheads" of their masks and rugged armor plates on their shoulders. The back of the suit features a holder for katanas, but the Ninja keep their Golden Weapons there in the show. The dominant color of the armor varies between ninja; Kai and Zane have golden armor, while Cole and Jay have silver armor. Lloyd has an identical headpiece to Cole and Jay's ZX suits, but his shoulder pads are dark gray. Some sets feature ZX Ninja without the shoulder armor, usually so they can fit in a vehicle or due to being in a smaller set (such as a polybag). In the cartoon, the ninja gain their ZX armor in a package from the Mailman, delivered in "The Snake King", while Lloyd's ZX suit appears in stages throughout the series. It is first seen as a regular ninja outfit (lacking the armor on the mask and shoulders) when Kai wore it in "The Green Ninja." By the time Lloyd donned it in "All of Nothing," the headpiece was present, while the shoulder armor appeared after Lloyd was aged into a teenager in "Child's Play." In the ''Spinjitzu Spinners game, ZX Ninja have 1100 SP. Their SP distribution is similar to their Kendo forms, but with an extra 100 SP in their dominant element. The only exception is Lloyd ZX, who has an even 300 SP in all four elements (for a total of 1200 SP). Kai_ZX.png|Kai ZX JayZX.png|Jay ZX Cole ZX1.png|Cole ZX Zane ZX 2.png|Zane ZX Lego_Ninjago_-_Copy.png|Lloyd ZX NRG The NRG Ninja is when the Ninja unlock their True Potential and convert their dominant element into energy. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX Ninja but the triangular piece on the top is transparent. The suit is dominated by an elaborate design resembling an explosion of the character's primary element, with their elemental symbol at the center of the explosion, on the left side of the chest. In the cartoon, NRG Ninja appear as their ZX forms (including shoulderpads and suit details), but glowing with light and made of or surrounded by their respective element. In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, they have 900 SP; 500 SP in their dominant element and 400 SP in a secondary element. 105px-NRGKai3.png|NRG Kai NRG--Jay.jpg|NRG Jay NRGcole3.png|NRG Cole Nrgzane.png|NRG Zane Elemental The Ninja gained new suits when they arrived at the Temple of Light and received their enhanced powers. Upon gaining these suits, the Ninja obtained new elemental weapons with similar powers to their Golden Weapons. The suits retain their ninja hoods and shoulder pads from their ZX suits, but new gi that are mostly black with their corresponding colors used for details. Additionally, Lloyd's new suit changes his headpiece and shoulder pads from silver and grey to gold. Later, during the final battle against the Overlord in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," Lloyd's entire suit becomes golden-colored after he unlocks his full power as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. In LEGO sets, only Lloyd has shoulder pads in his Elemental form. His golden form is also slightly different from the cartoon's interpretation; the gold is darker and more metallic-looking, a few details (such as the characters on the kimono and the sash on his waist) remain green, and Lloyd's face becomes the same shade of gold as his outfit (making it appear somewhat similar to an NRG Ninja). Kai Kimono.jpg|Elemental Kai Jay kimono.png|Elemental Jay Cole Elemental.jpg|Elemental Cole Zane kimono.png|Elemental Zane LloydGarmadonBook-1-.png|Elemental Lloyd Lloyd-gold.jpeg|Golden Elemental Lloyd after unlocking his power and becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Techno The Ninja received these advanced outfits from Borg Industries, along with their Techno Blades. The outfits appear as kimono-like robes in their respective ninja's color, with brown and gold highlights and a small medallion near the waist. Unlike previous outfits, the Techno Robes lack a hood, instead having color-coded bandanas that cover the lower half of the face. As such, these are the first Ninja minifigures to have hairpieces - which, naturally, are based on the characters' hairstyles in the cartoon. As with the Kimono robes, Lloyd is the only Techno Ninja whose outfit includes shoulderpads. KaiTechno.png|Kai in his Techno Robes JayTechno.png|Jay in his Techno Robes Img820x740_CharactersMain_Cole.png|Cole in his Techno Robes ZaneTechno.png|Zane in his Techno Robes LloydTechno.png|Lloyd in his Techno Robes with his Golden Power Techno Silver It resembles Techno, with more details that make them look more like armor. They are the first suits in the show since the Ninjas' DX suits to be based off of only two colors (grey/silver and the color respective to each Ninja), except for Zane's. The suits have each Ninja's respective dragon symbol as a medallion in the middle center of their torsos, but are otherwise identical to one another. The Techno Silver that Zane wears has light blue, jagged lines on it, as well as some gold highlights. Zane's variant also has his elemental symbol, instead of his standard dragon one, as a medallion on his lower torso. As Sensei Garmadon said, the Techno Silvers are from the Stone Warriors when they served the Overlord in the fight against the First Spinjitzu Master. The armor makes the wearer immune to Golden Power. Lloyd and Zane are the only ninja whose techno silver robes were released in a set, as they both appeared in 70728 Battle for Ninjago City. Kai_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG|Kai Techno Silver Jay_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG|Jay Techno Silver Cole_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG|Cole Techno Silver Zane_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG|Zane Techno Silver Lloyd_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG|Lloyd Techno Silver Tournament Robes These color-coded gis have padded chestplates and a black strap running from the left shoulder to the right hip. On the strap is all four of the tournament ninjas' symbols, with only that ninja's symbol appearing on a gold badge on the right shoulder. They appear lighter than previous uniforms, exposing the arms and collars of the wearers. The hairpieces and bandanas are identical to the Techno Robe versions of the Ninja. They got these gis from Chen when they attended the Tournament of Elements. This version of the uniform is only worn by Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd, and therefore is the first suit to not be worn by all of the four original Ninja. Tournament Robe Kai.png|Kai in his tournament robes|link=Kai Tournament Robe Jay.png|Jay in his tournament robes|link=Jay Tournament Robe Cole.png|Cole in his tournament robes|link=Cole Tournament Robe Lloyd.png|Lloyd in his tournament robes|link=Lloyd Jungle These outfits are a step back to the older Ninja uniforms, being full-body gis with a number of belts and pouches over the chest. They are also the first uniforms since the Kimonos to have hoods, which each bear a Japanese character on the forehead. It is presumed that they were obtained from Chen sometime before "Spellbound", as this was their first appearance, but no background was given. (Zane and Skylor have had their outfits since "The Invitation", though Skylor only showed her hood in the next episode.) This uniform is worn by Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Skylor. Zane wears a modified version in his Titanium form, with metallic elements and shoulderpads resembling his ZX form's outfit. Titan zane.png|Jungle Zane|link=Zane Jungle Lloyd.png|Jungle Lloyd|link=Lloyd Jungle Kai.png|Jungle Kai|link=Kai Jungle Cole.png|Jungle Cole|link=Cole Jungle Jay.png|Jungle Jay|link=Jay Skylor.png|Jungle Skylor|link=Skylor Deepstone These outfits are a similar type of robe to the Elemental Robes with each ninja wearing a mostly black gi color, shoulder pads, and highlights in tone with their elemental color. This uniform was once again purchased by Wu some time between "The Corridor of Elders" and "Winds of Change." Lloyd wore his up until his possession by Morro, while the other Ninja wore theirs throughout the whole Ghost Warrior crisis. Nya wears a modified version of the Deepstone robe with details that include gold shoulder pads, mostly a red colored gi, and some blue details. DeepstoneZane.png|Deepstone Zane DeepstoneKai.png|Deepstone Kai DeepstoneJay.png|Deepstone Jay DeepstoneCole.png|Deepstone Cole Deepstone Lloyd.jpg|Deepstone Lloyd 70751_Nya.jpg|Deepstone Nya Airjitzu The Airjitzu Ninja is very similar to the NRG varient, though it represents when the Ninja unlock Airjitzu. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX Ninja but lacking decoration. Zane, Cole, Jay, and Kai have Airjitu variants, but Lloyd lacks one, as he was possessed by Morro when the others unlocked Airjitzu. 70739 Kai.PNG|Airjitzu Kai 70740 Jay.PNG|Airjitzu Jay 70742 Zane.PNG|Airjitzu Zane Cole.jpg|Airjitzu Cole Trivia * The Silver Techno Robes all have dragon symbols (each designated to the appropriate ninja), except for Zane, who's has his elemental symbol instead. ** This may have been an error, a meaningless detail, or a hint to Zane's upcoming greater role in that season and episode.